


Slap That Ass

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Changing Rooms, Eremin - Freeform, Implied Nude Guys, M/M, eren x armin - Freeform, prompt filled, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mabey one where...Eren playfully spanks Armin...I know its finda creepy how I said it I just want to see it OwO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slap That Ass

A normal day for the Survey Corp wasn't something anyone would expect. Most people would expect them to, ya know, kill Titans. Well, guess what? They don't. It was the second shower day of the week and everyone was having a good scrub down. And by that, Levi would demand all the soldiers to clean or else he would do it for them. It was awkward to say non the less. Armin was humming a soft tone as he washed the dirt from his hair. Nothing like a good shower to freshen up. Unnoticed by the blonde, however, many eyes in the room were staring at his round rump as the water glistened down in the lightning.

"I'd slap that..." Jean coughed under his breath while Connie was nodding in agreement.

"Ha right." Reiner laughed, drying off his hair. Jean gave a challenging glare his way, almost testing the buffer man.

"Are you implying I _couldn't_ or _wouldn't_?"

"No I'm just saying Yeager would beat you to it." That's right. Eren had this obsession with embarrassing the blonde or teasing him. And one way he did that was slapping Armin's ass as hard as he could. Sometimes it would be so hard it would leave a red hand print. Armin would always get defensive and embarrassed, demanding why Eren would do that. Eren would just whistle innocently and turn the other way, trying to hide his laughter and smirk. Armin would try and hit him back but Eren could easily outmatch Armin in strength. In other words, Armin wouldn't be able too.

"Beat who to what?" A voice asked, making all three males jump. Connie was the first to cough awkwardly, as if they weren't just talking about Armin's behind. But really? How could one not?

"Jean was talking about how he'd slap Armin's ass." Reiner stated, not embarrassed in the least. Jean blushed and started defending himself along the lines of 'no I wasn't!' and 'you're full of shit!'.

"Well sorry to disappoint horseface but Armin's mine~" Eren smirked, walking closer to Armin with predator eyes. He would show them who Armin belonged too. Reiner, Jean and Connie all watched with amusement and slight shock as the brunette was, now, right behind Armin. Armin, not even noticing, kept humming a soft tone as he ran a washcloth down his stomach. A loud slap echoed throughout the whole boy's change rooms and a high pitched squeal could be heard from outside.

"THE FUCK!" Armin jumped as he turned around, a stringing pain on his right cheek and glared at his so called best friend. "WHAT THE FUCK EREN?! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"Oh, just showing the guys that you belonged to me." Eren shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS, EREN!" Many guys in the change room tried to keep quiet and muffle their laughter but it was true. Eren was the detention of not being able to have nice things.

"Love you~" Eren sang as he walked over to his shower, leaving Armin in his embarrassment and rage. Armin returned to washing and even had to rub the sore spot on his butt. Why did Eren have to be so strong? Armin groaned before continuing where he left off. Eren glanced back at Armin to see the red hand print plastered against Armin's cheek. Eren felt accomplished at that very moment and he'd be sure to slap Armin's ass in the near future. Armin was planning on getting some wood boxers for this very occasion. Who could blame him? He dealt with a slapping on a regular basis so he had to defend his lower regions. But more was to come to the blue eyed male. So much _more_.

**Author's Note:**

> My first pompt! Yay! I hope I didn't suck too badly. I decided to accept prompts though I hope I don't get rushed to fulfill them. Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoyed! :D


End file.
